


共同利益

by Karas_sin



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karas_sin/pseuds/Karas_sin
Summary: 失恋的Flag渴望一段新的稳定关系。





	1. Chapter 1

Floyd在回程的路上一直喋喋不休关于Zoe的事情，而丝毫没有注意到Flag的不对劲。  
通常对方是最喜欢听他讲述关于父女关系种种的听众，而今天Flag却只是敷衍地用单音节回应着对方。快下车时Floyd终于意识到了这一点，礼貌地关心了一下对方。“嗨，士兵？你今天怎么了？”Flag看了他一眼，勉强拉扯嘴角回了一个没什么的表情。“OK。”Floyd耸耸肩，“也许你你只是到了’特殊期’我猜，能理解。”Flag立刻狠狠瞪了他一眼，”开个玩笑，伙计。”Floyd努力将带着枷锁的双手摊开以表示自己的友好，但Flag却丝毫没有接受的表示并直到将Floyd送回牢房都没在搭理过对方。  
Floyd无所谓地将此抛诸脑后，并随意地对此定义为Flog的某种Omega特征发作。没错，战略专家RickFlag上校是一位Omega。初见面时Floyd意外了一下，因为对方丝毫没有掩饰过自己的信息素。不过外星人都在天上飞了，超级恶棍里连长的不像人的人也有了，所以一名Omega的特种部队队长似乎也不是什么稀奇事儿。他可是在哥谭长大的，从来不会因为一个人性别而定义对方的能力。  
而且自从中城一战后，两人关系也友好熟悉了不少。毕竟每次探望Zoe与接受女儿的信件都需要依赖这位“自杀小队”的队长。所以大多数时候，Floyd都会忽略掉对方Omega的身份。毕竟对方的身形和战斗力都在那里，并常年带队领导一群Alpha和Beta在最危险的区域作战。而且老实说，除了爱红眼睛和会主动与人拥抱，Flag确实也不怎么“Omega”。  
所以当Flag突然表现出这一点时，Floyd还蛮惊讶的。  
而更惊讶的事还在后面。  
一周后Floyd又见到了Flag。按照以往的频率来说这似乎有点太近了，Floyd一边接过Zoe的信件一边忍不住问了出来。“你最近很闲？”Flag翻了一个白眼，“我在休假，顺便送信给你。”“谢了，伙计！”Floyd将信封覆盖在嘴上给了对方一个飞吻，愉快地拆看起来。而Flag只是默默地等在旁边盯着自己的手机。通常他们会边看信边聊一会儿关于Zoe的话题，并最后以Floyd写好自己的回信结束。但今天的Flag比上次见面更加沉默，他盯着自己手机屏幕的表情像要杀死一个敌人。Floyd后知后觉地认为自己真的有必要了解一下对方的问题，出于“保障通信安全”的必要。  
“所以？”他用手指敲了敲桌面，“发生了啥？”此刻他们正面对面隔着金属桌坐着，在空无一人的特殊会客室里。没有第三个人，而监视的权限在Flag手里。虽然不是个好的聊天场所，但对一个重刑犯和他的监管员来说，已经相当不错了。Flag的脸在面无表情与痛苦之间挣扎了一会儿，终于放弃地用手指摁住了额头。“我和……分手了。”他含糊了一下发音，但Floyd明显事那个能听明白的人。  
“你们？”他惊讶地挑起眉毛，“ok，看来问题确实很严重性。”Floyd坐正身体以表达自己的态度。“有任何你想让我帮忙分析的情况吗？”“你？”Flag嗤笑一声，“关于离婚的建议吗？”“嘿！士兵！”Floyd不满地拍了拍桌子抗议。“那你就别在我面前摆出出这副寻求帮助的表情！”“我才没有！”Flag猛地站了起来，怒瞪着Floyd。“在这之前先把你的眼泪收起来。”Floyd同样不甘示弱地站了起来，并不屑地撇了撇嘴。“啧，Omega。”Flag的表情顿时更难堪了，他一把抓起自己搭在椅背的外套就向门外走去。“等等！我的回信！”Floyd立刻后悔，因为被锁在原地的他可没发阻止对方。“滚！”巨大的关门声伴随着Flag的怒吼落在Floyd面前，最后剩给他一面空旷的墙。  
“好吧。”Floyd叹了口气坐下，“希望Zoe会原谅我。”  
结果没让Floyd想到的是，晚上的时候Flag直接出现在了他的牢房门外。“你的回信写好了吗？”他的声音带着浓浓的鼻音，Floyd立刻明白对方经历了什么。他透过狭小的窗户空隙观察着Flag，“你还好吗？”Flag仍然瞪着通红的眼睛看着他，额际的发丝凌乱地散落下来，颧骨处还有着不自然的红晕。“你喝酒了？”Floyd皱了皱眉，好吧。看来问题比他想象的严重多了。“没什么。”Flag不耐烦地嘟囔着，“信呢？”“嘿，别着急啊。你真的不愿聊聊吗？”“谢谢，不需要。现在我只想带走你的信送给Zoe。”他用手指敲了敲送餐口的平台，以表示自己的不耐烦。“我答应过她，而我也不想让她失望。”  
“等等。”Floyd翻出自己的信递过去的同时一把抓住了Flag的手，“白天的事我道歉，但我只是想了解情况并尽可能的帮忙好吗？哪怕是看在你一直帮我和Zoe送信的份上，我没有别的意思。”  
Flag扯了扯自己的手并以失败而告终后，终于放弃地卸下了一直紧绷的肩膀。“好吧，好吧。我说，现在可以放开我了吗？”Floyd满意地松开了手，并做出一副聆听的姿态。而Flag则泄气地让自己靠在铁门上，用它特有的嗓音告诉了Floyd事情的经过。  
显然这不是一个谁对谁错的故事。Dr.Moone在恢复身份自由后，立刻迫不及待地再次投身于她热爱的考古事业。而Flag也长期在外执行任务。这对原本的爱侣在聚少离多的情况下感情就出现了无可挽回的危机，在双方都无法放弃自己职业的情况下，最终只能以黯然分手结束。即使他们曾经共同经历过生死，但Dr.Moone还是果断地做出了放弃的决定。这对认定真爱的Flag来说，打击非常大。  
“去他妈的的Love，永远比不上Alpha的事业心！”Flag是这么和Floyd总结的。无形之间也被划入攻击范围的Floyd叹了口气，“你知道——”“见鬼的我当然知道！”Flag粗暴地打断他，“但是我作为一个Omega想要稳定的关系和家庭又有什么错？”  
Flag的态度狠狠地震撼了Floyd。他再一次清晰地认知到对方是一名Omega的事实，并在短时间对大脑的运转造成了卡壳。想想看吧，身高接近1米9的战斗指挥官阁下大声地和他抱怨着自己Omega的权利无法得到满足……“恩，我想你只是还没遇到真正适合你的人……？”Floyd勉强挤出了一句超烂的回答。Flag撇了撇嘴，不置可否。他慎重地将信件放进自己兜里，眼神莫名地瞪了Floyd一眼，再一次。“有时候我真是该死的羡慕你。”他用手指梳理了一下自己的头发，转身离开了牢门。  
“哈？”Floyd迷惑地看着对方的背影。所以——Flag的意思难道是——？


	2. Chapter 2

Flag的休假被紧急任务取消了，而与他同行的还有Floyd。这次的事件并不是那种“特殊事件”，但对射击的精准度有相当的要求。所以Flag与Floyd做为一个两人精英小队被派去了前沿，而普通士兵组成的另一队将在后方负责支援和接应他们。Floyd安静而尴尬地和Flag潜伏在预定地点，在上次的谈话刚结束不久后又与对方见面并且一同执行任务，真是相当不自在。幸好Flag仍然沉浸在某种低沉情绪里，没有注意到两人之间的诡异气氛。当然，对Flag来说任务永远是第一位。他也没兴趣去在乎死亡射手的小情绪，只要对方会认真配合完成计划目标就行。  
没有其它“问题儿童”的参与，任务在两位成年人的配合下执行地很顺利。他们成功解决了目标并撤离到一处安排好的安全屋等待接应撤离，Flag接到通讯得知交通工具在路上了，让他们耐心等待。Floyd在房子里四处转了转，享受难得的自由与放松。而Flag则一边检查装备一边服用了两片药剂。很快Floyd就感到无聊而坐向了Flag对面的椅子，“你吃的什么？”他好奇问了一句，而Flag面无表情地看了他一眼，对方立刻耸耸肩表示并不是真的需要答案。“只是镇定剂。”Flag掏出自己的私人手机，“你可以趁现在给Zoe打个电话，她应该已经放学在家了。”Floyd惊喜地接过Flag的好意，“太周到了，兄弟。谢了！”  
Floyd在椅子上给自己找了个舒适的姿势拨通电话，并在听到女儿声音响起那一刻扬起了笑容。他们愉快地聊天，并巴不得接送人员永远不要出现。  
又一次让Floyd没想到的是，他的这个愿望竟然实现了。  
直到电话结束，都没有撤离的信号传来。他正准备询问Flag，却发现对方一脸苍白地靠在墙角。“嘿！”Floyd立刻靠上前，“发生什么了？怎么回事？你怎么了？”Flag抬眼扫了他一眼，“我被设计了。”“什么？”Flag摇摇头，推开Floyd。“离我远一点。”他额头的汗水随着动作汹涌地沿着皮肤滑下来，“嘿——”Floyd正想抗议，就闻到了一股味道。是一股熟悉并浓烈的信息素味儿，而这股味道本应该是不存在的。以Flag的专业素养，是绝不会在战斗状态下随意散发自己信息素的，更别说到这种程度。“WTF——你这是怎么回事？”Floyd惊吓地后退了一大步离开Flag的信息素范围。Flag顺着墙角滑坐到地上，并向Floyd翻了个白眼。“我是一个Omega。”他含蓄地提示对方，并看了一眼通讯仪上毫无回应的答复——原本接应他们撤离的人员早该到了。“我知道你是Omega！我是问现在是什么情况！”Floyd大声向Flag吼到，“老天不会是我想的那样吧？”  
Flag自嘲地点点头，“我还是对沃勒不够小心。”他低喃了一句，松开了一直扣在武器上的手。“怎么办？你需要什么？”Floyd紧张地看着Flag，“有什么我能帮你的吗？”他可从来没想过要面对这个。但是空空如也的房间里除了几张椅子什么也没有。“离我远一点就是最大的帮忙了。”Flag从装备包里费力翻出自己的补给，将一瓶水浇在自己头上。冰冷的液体让他打起了些许精神，至少能撑住眼皮盯着退到远处的Floyd。“我们怎么办？继续困在这里？”死亡射手面对当前的状况难得紧张起来，“嘿，Flag！你要坚持多久这种情况才会结束？”“不好说。”Flag摇摇头，手指费力地攀上了自己的武装背心搭扣处。“但有一种解决方案。”“是什么？”Floyd立刻盯住对方。Flag咬了咬牙，“你知道我其实有向沃勒申请调离自杀小队吗？”“哈？”Floyd不明白对方为何突然将话题转移。“沃勒拒绝了我，显然她还打算采取其它方案来阻止我离开。”“我怎么完全不明白你在说什么？”“你是个Alpha！”Flag闭上眼睛吼了出来。Floyd顿时愤怒地明白了Flag的意思。  
“听着，我不会碰你。”Floyd严肃地看着Flag。“我不是那种人好吗！”“你当然不是了。”Flag垂下头，他终于弄开了自己的背心搭扣。失去这一层防护，令他身上的信息素更无所顾忌地散发起来。“但我是。”他深深吸了一口气，像是做出了决定或是放弃。“你愿意帮我吗？”“Flag!”  
Flag抬起头看着Floyd，双眼通红。他的嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起，令其血色全无。而与之相对的，是他脖子上泛起的粉红。信息素的浓度也越发粘稠了。FLoyd不得不后退地更多以远离会让自己失去理智的危险范围。“振作一点！这不是唯一的方法！”“但这是最快的方法，沃勒吃准了我会选这个。”他挤出一个扭曲的微笑，“在我还清醒的时候，我希望自己能做出控制情况的决定。”他举起手臂上的纳米控制器，“我命令你帮我。”“你他妈居然用这个威胁我？”Floyd感觉自己愤怒到想要一枪干掉对方了。他暴躁地在屋子里来回走动，但显然毫无帮助。因为Flag的信息素也令他的情绪不稳定起来。而Flag已经软倒在了地上，并一边喘息着一边看着Floyd。Floyd精准的视力甚至在对方脸上看到了祈求。  
该死的！他愤怒地低吼了一声，“操他妈的！Flag ！操他妈的沃勒，我总有一天会杀了她！”Flag低低地笑了几声，同时小幅度晃了晃手臂上的控制器。“相信我，现在我比你更想干掉她。”他努力挪动身体使自己看上去不那么狼狈，但除了出更多的汗水外，并没有太大帮助。Floyd再度大声的咒骂了一顿，并走向Flag。  
“谢谢你，Floyd。”当Floyd扯开Flag的衣服时，却听到了对方的道谢。“闭嘴，Flag。”


	3. Chapter 3

想要让Alpha与Omega之间发生些什么，可以说是再简单不过的一件事情了。  
只需要一些信息素和一具打开的身体，任何Alpha都会丧失理智地埋进Omega的温暖里。而Flag的作战服下，有一具让Floyd惊叹的身体。明明比一般Alpha还要强壮有力，在热潮的作用下却仍然会全身柔软地如同面团。瘫软地四肢本就没有抵抗的打算，敞开的衣领还散发出热情的邀请。Floyd将对方从地上捞了起来，摆弄成一个跪趴的姿势。大个子的脸被粗暴地摁在墙上，令Floyd成果避免了从对方脸上看到那些不熟悉表情的尴尬。  
他放纵地用鼻尖嗅着Flag后颈的味道，并用舌尖舔弄着腺体所在的部位。更多能让人失去理智的粘腻味道被激发了出来，像冬日森林里的一团篝火，引人靠近疯狂。Floyd不自觉地用牙齿撕咬着附近的皮肉，而Flag却在抖着手解开自己的腰带和裤子。塞满各种危险物品的武装带落在两人交叠跪下的膝旁，Floyd不客气地帮对方将裤子用力扯了下来。  
暴露在空气里颤抖的部位成功地令死亡射手最后一丝冷静崩断，特别是缝隙处滴落的一丝丝粘液。而Flag甚至还要命地贴着墙压下腰，令自己急需填满的地方向后贴向Floyd的胯部。老实说，作为一个服刑期的重刑犯，Floyd可是被关地足够久了。所以他没打算做任何准备就急迫地掏枪捅了进去。  
Flag受住了这一次重击，证据是他重重地深呼吸了几次后就开始接纳FLoyd。Alpha忍不住趴伏在Omega宽厚的背上将自己进入的更深，他的手指也探索进上衣下摆里寻找着更多温暖的肌肤。他用手掌贴在对方的腹部，感觉着那里流畅肌肉地收缩起伏——与他们正在进行的情事保持着同样的频率。同时有无数汗水经此流淌至下腹，沿着两人链接的部位与更多的液体汇聚。Flag褪至膝弯处的裤子承接了它们，并晕染出一大片湿润的痕迹。  
他们之间没有交谈，也没有亲吻一类的安抚。Floyd没怎么客气地将Flag抵在墙上享用着，凶猛地撞击如同一发发子弹攻击着身下人最私密的内里。他的脑子里一边想着这真他妈的棒一边不免评价着Flag对性爱接受的坦然程度。Floyd掀起Flag的衣服，将对方更多的腰背肌肤裸露出来。Flag的肌肤白的惊人，紧实的线条代表着力量与美丽，而再往下一些是贴在他裆部的屁股，正含着他的老二费力吞吃着。FLoyd用习惯握枪的手指捏住那些像奶油一样的部位，留下一个个指印。而进出与撞击也拍打的两团丰满软肉直至通红。  
整场意外的核心，Alpha与Omega天生的性征正紧密链接在一起。他们火热地交换自己的信息素，喘气的声音与肢体撞击的声音此起彼伏。Floyd享受着支配自己长官身体的快感，更用力地挺进对方深处并使Flag发出喘气以外的声音——带着一声哭腔的呻吟。原本就重的鼻音此刻更加明显，像只撒娇的小动物，温顺地任人品尝采摘。  
善于服从的军人在Alpha的鞭笞下同样听话地不得了，不需要Floyd发出太多指示就配合地在对方的动作下不断调整着自己的姿态。Floyd忍不住将其彻底拉坐到自己腿上，重力下进入更深地姿势令Omega发出一声急促的惊叫，手指无力地在墙面上抓挠却攀不住任何依靠。Floyd含咬着Flag的颈肉与耳垂，安抚着对方放松自己紧绷的大腿。而衣服下探索的手指也游移到了被忽略很久的胸部，Flag顿时挺起上半身暗示着渴望得到的爱抚。  
他几乎已经被钉在Floyd跨上了，只能顺着对方的节奏在其掌下起伏。但他仍然希望能得到Alpha更多的关注，只是耻于开口而转用身体转达。可惜Floyd并没有太多探索他身体的兴趣，精力全专注于生殖口内的征伐。这不仅令Omega有一丝失落与委屈，只能伸手握住自己同样发硬的阴茎搓揉。然而单单就此并无法满足他，Flag大胆地按住FLoyd停留在自己胸口的手指，强迫对方揉捏自己发胀的部位。“Pleas…… ”他咬住唇嘟囔着，成功换取了一些粗暴地对待。这让他腰胯扭动的频率加快了不少。Floyd满意地揽着对方享受热情，调换更多的姿势开拓着Omega。  
终于，FLoyd毫无意外地在这场性事高潮时有了成结的预兆。他将Flag推倒在地上像狗一样跪俯着，以使自己处于更强势的地位，不断涨大的阴茎前段狠狠抵着Omega体内的腔口，令其发出啜泣的声音。Floyd用力摁住Flag的脑袋与腰以压制对方挣扎，而被撑开的痛苦还是始原本强壮的士兵用力捶打着地面——一种无力的抵抗。  
FLoyd用仅剩的理智制止了自己射在对方体内产生标记的冲动。他颇有些狼狈地退出折腾了一夜的身体，将精液喷洒在Omega的臀缝处。未得到满足的穴口可怜兮兮地张合着，试图吞下嘴边的琼液。Floyd看着这色情的画面将自己撤离地更多，任凭失去着力点的Flag衣不合体地瘫倒在地上。被药物引发的短暂热潮也终于在两人共同努力下褪去了，淡化的信息素味道换成了其它更腥臊的味道。思绪逐渐回归的Floyd不意外地在Flag身下发现了一滩浊液，也许这是对方满意的证明？Floyd不能确定。


	4. Chapter 4

Floyd一边整理自己一边离开Flag，他不爽地踹了一脚挡在身前的椅子。伴随消退的情欲而填补上来的，是强烈的愤怒。他翻找出自己那份补给，将水反手扔到Flag身上。身后没有传来任何声音，他忍耐怒气扫了对方一眼。  
Flag仍躺在地上。他的手掌覆盖在脸上，没法让人窥探其表情。但是他的另一只手，却在双腿之间被紧紧夹住。一个未被满足的Omega，就着浑身的情欲残留磨蹭着自己的大腿。Floyd目瞪口呆地看着这个无声的画面。每一个细节，带着声音与味道还有触感冲进他的脑子里，唤醒了刚结束的一切。他感觉自己才释放过的地方有点紧，Floyd不自在地转过头检查自己的裤裆拉链。同时虚伪地咳嗽两声提醒Flag。“我去外面看看。”  
“Deadshot。”Flag叫住他。  
Floyd不得不再次转过头。幸好这次Flag已经坐了起来，细长的手指正梳理着凌乱的金发。“你没标记我。”他用自己过分湿润且泛红的眼睛看向Floyd。Floyd不自在地转过头，“当然了，我为什么要标记你？这只是——”他有些无措地摸了摸自己的头，“嘿，你还好吗？”“当然。”Flag嗤笑着点点头，“当然好了。”他翻出自己的通讯器看了一眼。“接你的人在楼下了。”“你呢？”“不关你的事。”“嘿，Flag——”“离开！”Flag将头埋进手臂里低吼。“OK。”Floyd举起双手表示自己理解，“OK。”  
他倒退着走向门边，有些担忧地注视着坐在地上的Omega。“你真的——”“不！”Flag抬头再次看向Floyd，这次对方能很清晰地看到他脸上的汗水与其它液体的痕迹。“你可以走了！”命令的语气隐含着虚弱，同时也意味着Floyd不得不听从。合上门之前，他最后看了Flag一眼。他整个人仍然像从水里捞出来一样，正费力将自己被蹂躏成一团糟的裤子重新穿上。无力的四肢只能勉强支撑他跪着，被过度使用的地方随着动作再一次暴露在Floyd面前，他立刻关上了门。并暗自长出了一口气。  
看来他的外出任务范围越来越广泛了，Floyd有些头疼地用脑袋撞了撞墙。直到最后返回那间狭窄的牢房，他都没有再收到来自Flag的消息。Floyd甚至不愿考虑自己是否还能再从Flag手中接过Zoe的信，上帝保佑他一定能拿到Zoe的信。  
所以当Flag像没事人一样出现在他面前并仍然担任那个陪同他探望女儿的监护官时，Floyd惊讶地几乎无法言语。“你……”Flag没有和他打招呼，只是径直上前为他扣上锁拷并示意对方出发，专注敬业地令Floyd挑不出一点错儿。同时这也像一击闷拳打在他身上，仿佛一周前那场热潮引发的性事只有Floyd一个人在烦恼——显然，就是这样。Floyd顿时有些郁闷，难道只是因为自己刚好是个Alpha并在那里？所以就得被长官下令征用自己的老二？换了其他人也会被同样对待？  
Floyd知道自己不该纠结这件事，但Flag的反应也太过分了。  
他坐在车上盯着那个高大的男人，直到无法忍受沉默而用腿撞了撞坐在对面的人。Flag抬眼回了他一个干嘛的表情。Floyd挑起眉毛，用手指在两人之间比划了一下。这暗示让Flag翻了个白眼。“你就没什么想说的？”Floyd是真的受不了，仿佛他那才是那个遭遇热潮而不得不委身于某个Alpha的Omega。Flag耸了耸肩，习惯性的将手环绕在胸前。“说什么？”  
Floyd发誓如果他不是被拷在椅子上无法起身，他一定会抓住对面那个无动于衷的家伙衣领，并将他抵在墙上狠狠问个清楚。他到底把自己当什么了。  
估计答案不会太好听，Floyd沮丧地垂下头。垂头丧气的模样反而逗笑了Flag，他也用脚碰了碰对方。“你到底要干嘛？”缀着笑意的柔软鼻音伴着Omega淡淡的信息素一起飘进FLoyd的耳朵和鼻子里，他抬起头。目光越过高挺的鼻尖和深陷的眼窝落进琥珀色的瞳孔里，Flag脸上的微笑一点点收了起来，只剩唇角一点弯曲的弧度。两人对视着，安静的，只有一些信息素在空气中积极发挥作用。“所以……”Floyd率先打破沉默，“就这样了？”他撇了一下嘴，“你知道，当作one night？”  
Flag垂下眼别开了头，“不然呢？你没有标记我，不也是这个意思吗？”“嘿！我不能不经过你同意就标记你吧！”Floyd大声争辩到。“如果我同意呢？”Flag立刻转头看向他。“厄……”Floyd卡壳了。Flag耸了耸肩，做出一个“看吧”的表情。莫明理亏的Floyd局促地在座位上调换姿势，“你真的要把我弄糊涂了，我怎么觉得完全不明白你的意思？”“也许是因为你认为我是那种……”Flag摊了一下手，“会随便邀请一个Alpha那种？”“我没这么说。”Floyd立刻否认，哪怕某刻他确实那么想过。“你不是那种——厄，Omega。”他补充了一句。“所以？”Flag好奇地凑进了他，“为什么是你？又回到这个问题了对吧？”Floyd点点头。Flag只是笑了笑，“到了，你该下车了。”  
这个混蛋。Floyd握紧拳头咬了咬牙，但更想见Zoe的欲望还是打败了和Flag争执的想法。  
他现在太需要贴心的女儿来安抚自己了。


	5. Chapter 5

亲情时刻几乎赶走所有烦恼，如果没有Flag就在一旁看着他们的话。Floyd多少分了一些心，并不时将目光落在他身上，那句关于“同意”的话像小猫爪一样不时挠过心头，让他坐立难安。Zoe的视线也跟着Floyd看向逐渐熟悉起来的监视官，女孩儿的直觉告诉她自己的父亲似乎与那位高大的Omega之间发生了什么。她机灵的眼睛转了转，微笑的保持了沉默。  
直到他们再度返回车上独处——Flag特意让司机与其它押送人员在外等候一会儿。“所以现在可以谈谈了？”Floyd看向对方。Flag口袋里翻出一包烟给自己点上，令Floyd意外地挑了挑眉。  
“你想知道什么？”  
“嘿，你知道我想问什么。”  
“我给过你答案的。”Flag的脸躲在烟雾后面，“我告诉过你的”  
“什么时候？”  
Flag耸了耸肩，“那是沃勒的计划。”  
“哦你说那个。”Floyd想起对方被设计的事，“然后呢？”  
“就是那样，我按她的要求做了。”Flag不置可否地耸了耸肩，摆出一副不在意的表情。  
“嘿！这不算答案！”Floyd发出抗议  
“为什么不是？”Flag扭过头看着他，“欲望再加上共同利益，不够吗？”  
一股怒火再次充满了Floyd的胸腔，他伸手从Flag手中抢过那支扰乱视线的香烟。“我问的是你怎么想的！难道你就这么接受了那女人的计划？”  
“不然呢？”Flag也严肃地看向他。“沃勒希望继续把我困在这个位置上，甚至不惜把我卖给你。我有别的选择？”  
“你可以——”  
“没有那么容易的事！”Flag烦躁地将脸埋进手里。“她确实抓住了我想要什么。”  
“……什么？”Floyd更加迷惑了。  
“我是一个Omega，Floyd。”Flag疲惫地抬起头看着他，“并且我想要一个Alpha，你明白吗？”  
“就这样？”Floyd有些受伤地看着他。  
“至少你是一个好父亲。”Flag扯出一个微笑，“而且可见的未来里，我的职业生涯也显然要和你绑在一起。记得吗？只要这个小队还被批准存在一天，你就会一直是我’Problem’。”  
“我明白了。”Floyd向后靠在椅背上，“所以这是另一种安全机制。”  
“Yep。”  
“你确实是个军人，Flag。”Floyd点点头，“哪怕命令你用屁股执行任务也不会拒绝对吧？”  
“闭嘴。”  
“提个建议。”Floyd抬起下巴。“下次再让我操你时至少记得准备个套。”  
Flag的表情立刻变了，他握紧的拳头与瞬间绷紧的肌肉都预示着一场暴力冲突的前兆。Floyd只是挑衅地看着他。Flag的下颌动了动，最终却放开了手。他换了一个离Floyd最远的座位，并示意等在不远处的其它人员上车出发。而Floyd还不放过他，“你知道吗？下次我会记的标记你的，所以你最好洗干净等着，我会把操到哭着求我标记你。”  
一时嘴瘾的下场就是两人不欢而散。整整三个月的时间Floyd都只能无聊的待在牢房里锻炼身体，没有探视也没有信件，就仿佛被抛弃遗忘一样。虽然对此有些后悔，但Floyd仍然不觉得拒绝Flag是错误的。因为他还有最基本的原则，并厌恶被对方如此利用AO关系。

可就在Floyd已经接受现实时，永远不按理出牌的Flag居然直接出现在了他的牢房里。  
一包安全套被扔在Floyd面前，Flag面无表情的解开外套。“监控关掉了。”  
“你他妈搞什么鬼？”Floyd震惊地看着Flag将衣服扔在脚边，并从颈后揭下一张气味封闭贴。Omega的信息素迅速就填满了整个狭小的房间。“如你所见。”他解开腰带，踢掉鞋子。“如果你还想见Zoe并且收到她的信。”“你用这个来威胁我？”Floyd是真的愤怒了，他一把将Omega推到在铁门上，掐着对方的脖子。“你是真的要这样做对吗！你他妈是认真的对不对！”Flag只是移开视线，继续沉默地拉下裤子拉链。“你这个混蛋！”Floyd凑近对方，手指用力地摁住对方后颈的腺体。“你想要标记是吧？”怒气使他剧烈地呼吸着，“别后悔，Flag。你最好别后悔做出这个愚蠢的决定！”他的手指停留在Flag眼睛前方，迫使棕色睫毛下的眼球本能地颤抖着。而Flag继续沉默，只有起伏的胸膛能证明他内心的不平静。Floyd拽过他，低头一口咬上对方的后颈，犬牙也精准地插入腺体开始注入大量的信息素。Flag几乎是立刻就软了腿，只能靠架着他的Floyd才不至于沿着身后的铁门滑下去。  
等到信息素注入的过程接近尾声，Floyd的怒气才平复下去。同时他也注意到Flag体内的信息素环境比他想象的要纯净很多。就像他闻起来那样，是一片高大静怡的雪山森林——谈不上吸引人，但很舒服。曾标记过别人的Floyd立刻意识到对方其实从未被标记过，在此之前他没有接受过任何Alpha的信息素。第一次接受大量的信息素令Omega的神志出现了短暂的晕眩，身体也绵软的失去了一切抵抗力。Floyd轻松地将对方弄到牢房里唯一能称为床的地方，背部接触到坚硬的水泥面令Omega发出一声抗议的抱怨呻吟。“你知道该怎么做，大兵。”Floyd居高临下地看着他。还陷在信息素冲击里的Flag睁开湿润的眼睛回了他一眼，抖着手摸索着自己的裤子。Floyd受不了对方这幅难看的样子，帮他一把拽掉了那条宽松的长裤。两条惊人的长腿就这么出现在他面前。上次可没见过这个，他不由想到。他粗暴地拨开蜷缩并拢的膝盖，将自己挤进去的同时也轻易就摸到了上次进入过的地方，并毫不意外地发现那里已经湿成一片。手指没有遭遇任何抵抗就捅了进去，Flag在他身下也发出更多让人兴奋的声音。显然Omega已经完全陷入情欲之中任Alpha摆弄了。  
“不自己摸摸吗？”他强硬地抓住对方的手塞进双腿之间，“已经迫不及待的是吧？”Flag将头转向墙面，并将另一只手塞入嘴里以制止自己发出更多羞耻的声音。“上次你可没这么害羞啊？”Floyd拉开他的手，自己也俯身下去咬住对方的锁骨与喉结。Flag不安地挣扎着，但正在身下肆掠地手指扰乱了一切抵抗。他曲起的双腿蹬着床沿，连脚趾都全部绷紧了。而Floyd终于转移到了Flag的侧脸，并从对方嘴唇里闻到了一股熟悉的味道。他不由撑起身体，“你喝酒了？”他的眉头紧皱起来。  
Flag没有回答他，只是不安又不耐地扭动着腰。Floyd不由叹了口气，“看着我，Flag。”他捏着对方的下颌将头板正，“看着我！”Flag睁开眼，积蓄在里面的泪水也涌了出来——显然是出于生理与情欲造成的多愁善感。“再回答我一次，你真的想要这个？”Flag将视线缓慢集中在他身上，直到看清Floyd脸上的每一丝表情——那上面全是不赞同。“我需要一个Alpha。”Omega垂下眼轻声回答。Floyd有些挫败地锤击了床面，然而Flag脸上的表情也让他无法就此抽身离去。“你真是我见过最混蛋的Omega。”他叹了口气，低头吻住对方。


	6. Chapter 6

Flag的口腔里充斥着信息素与酒精融合在一起的味道，还有柔软的舌头，以及溢出嘴角弄湿两人胡子的唾液。当他们分开的时候，Flag的脸上到处都是水渍。“天呐，你是真的都湿透了。”Floyd有些无奈地将Flag额头凌乱的头发拨开，惹来对方无辜又疑惑的眼神。“ok，Flag。”Floyd松开对方的手，没费什么力气就将自己发硬的老二掏出来抵在Flag的穴口处。“我会进去，如你所愿。”他一边说着一边将对方的腿分的更开。“进到你里面，把你操得发疯。”他用鼻子嗅着对方颈侧的味道，“然后你会抱紧我，哭着向我要更多。”Floyd掐着Flag的腰固定在一个更好进入的位置，再次看向对方。“因为这就是你想要的，对吗？”  
Flag的脸颊浮现一层潮红，他咬住自己的嘴唇点了点头，同时乖顺地将手环在Floyd的脖子上。Floyd在这份主动下感受到了惊吓，他不得不推进一步来找回自己的立场。“你就是——”他狠狠地闭了一下眼睛，“你想先逼疯我对吧？”“进来。”Flag似乎找回了些理智亦或是完全陷入了渴望。他用四肢缠绕Alpha，眼神和嘴唇都追逐着对方。很难有人抵抗得住这样的诱惑，更何况他们的下半身已经赤裸交接。  
借助Omega天生的润滑，Floyd的武器轻易就被Flag没收。一时之间两人都发出满足的叹息，紧接着又转为更剧烈的喘息在牢房中回荡起伏。Floyd如他所说的那样，不再有任何保留。他掀起Flag身上最后的T恤，揉捏他的胸腹，用手指上粗糙的茧按压肿胀的乳头。他早发现了，Flag最敏感的地方绝对是这里。证据就是，Flag的腿都要把他的腰绞断了。他不得不去追逐撕咬对方的下巴和嘴角，来给自己更多活动的空间。或者用一次又深又重的挺进，把Flag操到彻底发软——可惜的是，作为一个Omega，Flag的体力未免太好了一些。这意味着FLoyd必须十分卖力，才能满足“长官”的要求。  
他们在狭窄又坚硬的床上翻滚，将挂在身上的衣服扔到角落。Floyd的手指掐着Flag的屁股，舌头堵着他的嘴，阴茎不断进出Omega的穴口直到体内的腔口打开。他的汗水滴在Flag的胸口，积成一滩小小的池塘。然后那些液体随着他们过快的动作淌的Omega满身都是，就像被Alpha包裹着那样——Flag所渴望的。他发出了太多满足的声音和喘息，包括吸着鼻子低声哼泣，以及每一次弱点被侵袭时的轻吼。他像个孩子攀附着Floyd，啜泣着为自己的屁股争取更多，不惜送上一切。使Alpha被诱惑地束手无策，只能凶猛地进攻。  
当阴茎前端开始成结涨大的时候，Flag哭着紧抱住Floyd的脖子。“标记我。”他抖着声音在Alpha耳边祈求，又期待又害怕。Floyd不得不来回抚摸对方的背脊以安抚Omega的情绪。他们选择面对面相拥。可以看见彼此的脸和表情，在每一个过程中接吻，心脏靠近心脏。是最温柔的姿势。Floyd的手掌沿着腰肌抚摸到腹股沟，按压着隐藏在下面的生殖腔。一块空荡又渴求的欲望滋生地，即将被填满。他们的信息素也将自此开始纠缠在一起  
Flag希望的标记终于达成了。  
完成任务的Floyd趴在FLag宽厚的胸口，就着最后的机会抚摸对方的身体。“满意了吗？长官。”他撑起半身，一点点从对方体内退出。不可思议地是，他能感觉到对方的挽留。“舍不得？”他捏了一把对方的耳朵，手指抚弄着被咬的乱七八糟的嘴唇。Flag的舌尖像是无意识地舔着他们，仿佛他还陷于标记后的困惑中。FLoyd的手指伸进他的口腔更多，都被乖乖含下，触摸着他的牙齿，搅动着他的舌头，使唾液溢出嘴角。一个任人摆弄的Omega，即易使Alpha满足，又触发Floyd心底的柔软。他抚摸对方的面颊，给予疲惫的眼角亲吻。“还好吗？”Flag点点头，努力构建出一个微笑。  
“下次还有喝酒的机会，你最好叫上我一起。”Floyd选了一个缓和气氛的话题，却没有获得更多回应。他已经彻底退出了Omega的体内，两人之间只剩一些液体的牵连。Flag蜷起身体，将自己转向面对墙壁的方向，将一个赤裸的背影留给Floyd。  
“Flag？”  
Omega抖了抖，继续保持着沉默。Floyd莫名又无奈地看着他，最终叹气下床弄湿了自己仅有的T恤，并丢在Flag身上。“只有这个了，凑合用。”他穿上裤子，坐到另一面靠墙的地面上。“所以现在算什么？恩？”Flag并没有理他。沉默在两人之间来回打转许久，Flag才终于动了起来。他接受了Floyd好心提供的简易毛巾打理自己，然后用酸软的四肢撑起身体坐起来。Floyd盯着他缓慢地动作，脑子里想起的却是对方完全不同的战场姿态。谁能猜到呢，RickFlag的这幅面孔。  
“标记的感觉怎么样？”  
Flag回头看了Floyd一眼，有些红肿的嘴角动了动。带着一丝含蓄的羞涩，以及更多的紧张无措。如偿所愿的Omega仿佛此刻终于恢复了理智与正常，也找回了羞耻。唯一让Floyd意外的大概只有对方没有流露任何后悔的意思，以使双方之间所有的不仅仅是尴尬。交流过的信息素还在渲染着暧昧的氛围，却没机会围绕刚标记完的AO本该继续的事后温存。Floyd趁机找回更多Alpha的自觉，他主动帮Flag收集散落四处的衣服，覆盖到对方身上。所实话，Flag对此诧异的那一眼令他心情很复杂。


	7. Chapter 7

Floyd沾Flag的光享受了一餐正常牢饭。穿戴整齐的Omega几乎只喝了点水，就把剩下的东西全部推给了他。他的手下等在牢房外面，而铁门内的人只是偶尔交流一下眼神。然后Flag就带着一身Alpha的味道踏出了房间。  
Floyd以为最尴尬的部分就此结束了，但万万没想到还有更要命的局面等着他——比如一次“全员活动”。恶棍队友们重来不知道纪律为何物，一发现死亡射手与他们名义上的队长之间的信息素猫腻，就开始疯狂吹口哨打趣。有个傻瓜甚至向Flag毛遂自荐，被微笑而暴躁的指挥官阁下掐着脖子揍到昏迷。扔掉手上的垃圾，Flag一如往常地训话与分布任务。全队坐上飞机出发后，Floyd仍然坐在自己的老位置，但却少了往常针对Flag的调侃和打趣。其它嘻嘻哈哈的队友用眼神互相交流着，不时暗示Floyd和他们透露更多。Floyd对此翻了个白眼，他就知道。不耐烦地瞪了那些好奇心过重的家伙们一眼，Floyd转头时却瞄到Flag嘴角若有若无的笑意。  
他居然心情不错？别问他为什么知道，总之他就是知道。  
也许这就是AO关系的魅力，Floyd不得不承认他和Flag的战斗默契似乎好了很多。但也可能是他下意识中不断观察对方的结果。总之，在不受规则限制的战斗顺利结束后。Floyd觉得少了很多争执的这次任务完成地挺愉快。当然，每次能重新拿回爱枪的机会他都很愉快。  
结束后他们被转移到某个秘密军事基地解除武装，甚至还能享受一次热水澡和大餐。最后再被分开关押等着押送回贝尔里夫。所以当Flag出现在Floyd的单人间里时，他即意外又不奇怪。“所以这次换你的地盘了？”他动了动被锁在椅子上的手脚，“我这样可满足不了你，Flag。”Flag抿着嘴笑了笑，毫不客气地抬腿坐在Alpha的腿上。“你终于闻起来不错了。”他发出一声感叹，然后开始动手解开FLoyd的裤裆。“嘿！嘿！”Floyd紧张起来，“你要干嘛？”Flag回了他一个白眼，利落地将身上的T恤脱了下来盖在Floyd脑袋上。“闭嘴。”隔着薄透的布料，他还能看见一些隐约的光影，以及感受到一个熟悉的屁股正赤裸又色情地摩擦着他的老二。“操！Flag！”他低声咒骂着，奋力扭动身体挣扎。结果显然只是让情况变得更糟而已，快速充血的阴茎几乎不需要引导就被Flag的手扶着送进了Omega湿滑的穴口。“把衣服拿开！Flag！”Floyd对这半强迫的性事发出严重的抗议，“让我看见你！”  
Flag如他所愿扯掉了遮挡，还没等Floyd看清对方的表情就给了他一个亲吻。摸着良心说，相当火辣。Floyd也慢半拍地闻到了Flag身上的味道。哦，该死的热潮期。又一次。  
这一次Flag全程掌握着主导，固定在狭窄的椅子上对两人的体力都是不小的挑战。长期保持训练的成果在此时有了很好的验证，Floyd能看见Flag的腹肌是如何收缩起伏的，以及送到他嘴边的乳头是如何可爱。“听着，你应该解开我。”Floyd任命地亲吻着对方的锁骨，“这样我可没法发挥。”“想都别想。”Flag回他的同时把埋在体内的部分绞的更紧，Floyd发出一声满足的抽气。“我好像不是你的按摩棒吧？”他挑起眉毛亲了亲Flag喘气的嘴角。“你当然不是了。”Flag也笑了笑，“你是我的Alpha。”坦诚的Omega总是让人无法拒绝，Floyd在可动的范围内耸动自己的胯部。被加快的抽动频率让Flag的呼吸乱了频率，漂亮的眼睛再度湿润起来。Floyd得承认，他还挺喜欢对方这幅表情。  
他们毫无阻碍地进入了高潮。Flag咬着Floyd的肩膀承受着体内涨大的结带来的痛苦，哼哼唧唧的声音甚至让Floyd有些心软。“放松些，宝贝儿。”他安抚地吻着对方的脑袋，“别绷的那么紧。”Flag抬起湿漉漉的脸看了他一眼，环绕着对方将下半身完全交给了Alpha。Floyd的下腹也被Flag搞得一片狼藉，翘着的阴茎抵在哪里，射出来液体弄湿了他们的耻毛。  
等Alpha开始射精后，Flag的声音再度变了调。Floyd不得不再次寻找对方的嘴唇安抚。Omega在他身上激动的发抖，整个身体的重量都交付了出去。Floyd不断舔着他脸上过量的汗液与泪水，“你真该看看自己现在的模样。”他感叹着，换来Flag红着眼睛横了他一眼。“现在给你一把枪还能百发百中？”他挑衅着，屁股继续夹着对方的阴茎磨蹭。“你可以试试。”Floyd好笑地动了动，再次成功使Flag软倒在他身上。  
“谈谈？”Floyd蹭了蹭肩上的脑袋。  
“现在？”Flag不满地嘟囔。  
“你不能一直逃避这个，Flag。”Floyd叹了口气，“我真的需要知道你在想什么，而不是就这样什么都不问地操你。”  
“我告诉过你了。”  
“那可不算，我要知道真正的原因。”  
Flag发出恼怒地声音，但在Floyd听来不过是另一种撒娇罢了。  
“嘿。”他安抚着对方。  
Flag终于抬起头认真地看向Floyd，他缓慢地撑着椅子从Alpha身下起来。缓慢分离的部位清晰地在两人之间之间展露，Flag甚至毫不在意地就着对方的衣服下摆擦拭了一番。这大胆的行为足以使Floyd口舌发干。Omega有些踉跄地退开了两步，像只知饱喝足的猫一般眯着眼睛捡起扔在一旁的衣服。然后赤身越过Floyd，走进对方看不见角度的某扇门里。  
Floyd费力扭转头，才注意到自己其实是在一间简易的休息室里。Flag进入的显然是浴室，里面正传来水流声。但没让他等多久，Flag就重新梳洗整齐地出现在他面前，除了眼睛与身上浓郁的信息素味道，根本看不出他之前做过什么。  
“你最好别这样走出去。”Floyd友善地提醒对方，成功换来Flag一个白眼。他从裤子口袋里摸出钥匙，解开了Floyd的锁铐。Floyd一边揉着自己的手腕一边活动着被压麻的腿，也提起裤子向浴室走去。“你不会让我待会儿穿这身回去吧？”他抱怨着，“我会被人嫉妒死的。”Flag不由笑出声，指了指一旁的柜子，“衣服在那。”“看来你果然是计划好了一切。”Floyd挑起眉毛，不意外看见对方脸颊红了红，透着水润的肌肤，十分诱人。


	8. Chapter 8

等Floyd整理好自己出来时，Flag正靠坐在房间内的简易军床上翻着通讯器。他看了眼房间内唯一的椅子，显然就是刚才他们黏在一起的那张，最终放弃地选择坐到Flag的床沿。  
“想说了吗？”Floyd坦诚地看着他。Flag放下手里的东西，也坐了起来。  
“事情没你想的那么复杂。”他有些无奈地卸下肩膀，“你到底想知道什么。”  
“很简单，你自己到底怎么想的。不要用那一套来敷衍我。”  
“我？”Flag看着他，“我想的是——真爱就是UFO，我以前的想法没错。所以只有欲望和共同利益才是最可靠的。”  
“然后呢？”Floyd拿出最大的耐心好脾气地看着对方。  
“你知道为什么沃勒选我来做这个领导人吗？她了解我，也了解我是一个什么样的Omega。但是我的身份和职业让我没法像普通Omega那样随便找一个Alpha，恋爱标记甚至结婚。”他自嘲地笑了笑，“而且有几个Alpha会愿意和我这样的来往。”  
“然后沃勒把我扔进这里，就是希望我和某个Alpha——或者更准确地说是某个她无法控制的异类搅在一起。之前是女巫，现在是你。”  
“和June分手以后，她就没有再威胁我留在这个位置上的理由了。而且我能走到今天这一步也不是没有几个朋友的，你要知道。我父亲也是一位指挥官。”他耸了耸肩，尽量使自己显得轻松一些。“然后沃勒就又想到了一个主意，你。”  
Flag叹了口气，将自己的脸埋进了手里。“她注意到了，我对你的过多关注。老实说，你真的是一个比我预想更好的家伙，虽然这仍然不能改变你是个杀手的事实。但是你拿枪射击的样子，还有你对Zoe的感情。老天……”  
“所以我又一次愚蠢认命地选择踏进那个女人的计划里。”  
Floyd目瞪口呆地看着蜷缩成团的Flag，后知后觉地才明白过来对方所说的意思。“老天，是我想的那个意思吗？Flag？”  
“嗯哼。”Flag虚弱地躲在臂弯里回应，“你可以拒绝我，没关系。”  
“不是！”Floyd下意识反驳，“我只是……我只是太惊讶了。”他摸了摸自己的头，然后又小心翼翼地碰了碰Flag的手臂。“Flag我……”  
“反正你已经标记我了……”Flag继续低声嘀咕着，“所以你想拒绝我也没用了。”  
“谁说我要拒绝你了。”Floyd无奈地叹了口气，换来Flag惊讶地抬起头。  
“你不喜欢我，你说过。”Omega有些倔强地看着他。  
“那是之前，那时候你也不喜欢我。”Floyd申辩。  
“我现在也——”Flag脸红着反驳，“我只是……我只是觉得你很……”  
“你可以尽管夸我，Flag。我听着呢。”Floyd微笑着靠近Flag，手也抓住了对方的肩膀。  
“我……”Flag有些无措地看着他，“你不用……”  
“你不是没给我选择权吗？”Floyd勾住Flag的下巴，“我好像已经是你的Alpha了吧？”  
“那你现在想怎样？”  
“做一个Alpha该对Omega做的事？”Floyd歪了一头，“比如给他一个吻？”  


Floyd顺利环抱着Flag躺到在床上——终于！在那么多次以后终于有一个正常又柔软的地方了，虽然仍然狭窄。“我可没有给你准备更多衣服了。”Flag抱怨到，但仍然没有拒绝对方的亲吻。“嘿，”Floyd安抚地揉着他的后颈，“我只想知道我们还有多少时间，恩？长官？”“别那么叫我。”Flag推了他一把，然后不自然地摸了摸鼻子。“至于时间，我说了算。”  
“Rick？”Floyd突然想起对方的名字，然后看见Omega迅速像熟透了一样在他怀里红了起来。他忍不住更多地抚摸对方，并亲吻Flag的嘴唇。他第一次注意到从对方身上闻到自己的味道其实还挺棒的，毕竟Alpha的天性难以掩盖。他喜欢自己的新地盘，所以他忍不住把对方衣服再一次褪下来，将这具高大又白皙的身体光顾了个遍。他没有进入他，却仍然让Flag浑身都湿透，并不止一次地射在他的手里和嘴里。最后将对方搂在怀里，享受一段温暖平静的小憩。Flag身上让人舒适的味道很轻易就安抚了Floyd被关押后压抑的神经，这原本是在见到Zoe以外很难做到的事。  
但他现在感觉到了。不再是作为一个在押重刑犯，也不是一件政府秘密武器。像个正常人。  
虽然他们之间是由Flag主导着开始，但Floyd相信自己开始愿意将这段关系继续下去了。特别是在明了对方的心意后。他忍不住再次亲吻怀里的金发脑袋，连续的性爱使优秀的士兵累地不轻，更别说再之前他们还进行过漫长的战斗。Flag作为军人和Omega双方面来说都优秀过头，他天性里的易服从性很容易让人疯狂。再加上他对自己性别身份的坦然，毫无抗拒地接受着自己Alpha在性上给予的一切。  
他能很轻易地预估之后的发展。换取减刑的任务与探望Zoe显然都会有Flag陪同，排除掉身份职责，可以说是十分健康的关系了。而且还没有他曾经搞砸过的那些“家庭”部分。Floyd没有什么好抱怨，也没有什么不满意。显然他已经彻底陷入Omega的“陷阱”了，他得承认这一点。他被这个高大的金发Omega，任务监管人，曾经嫌恶的政府军犬给迷住了。  
也许在对方大胆坐在他身上的时候，或者是要求他标记的时候，也可能是命令他操他的时候，亦或守着他探望Zoe，甚至最初主动给他拥抱的时候。老天，仔细回想起来，他们之间熟悉的程度其实早就已经很深了。Floyd叹了口气，将自己的Omega抱地更紧一些。已经休息够了的Flag忍不住拍了拍对方的肩膀，“所以现在你是那个抱抱熊了？”他的声音带着笑意，“让我起来。”  
Floyd帮助对方起身，甚至跟进浴室。他们在淋浴房里继续接吻，享受更多的温存时刻。直到Flag受不了变黏糊的某人而主动推开他。“你该回去了！”他发出威胁，“哦？所以现在换成你嫌弃我了？”他色情地捏了把对方的屁股，“之前是谁咬着我不放？”“不是现在，”Flag拍开他的手，“你真的要回去了。”“然后呢？”“然后——”Flag故意拖长了声音，“你继续服刑。”“认真的？”“嗯哼，”Flag缀着笑意点头，“你得乖乖等着见Zoe，或等着见我。如何？喜欢这个安排吗？”“爱死了，宝贝儿。”Floyd发誓这一次一定要把Flag吻到断气。  
直到被送回牢房，Floyd的心情都很好。他原本以为Flag不会让他等太久，不管是见他还是去见Zoe，自从上次之后他可是很久没有探望过Zoe了，也没有信件。在和Flag之间的关系恢复甚至更进一步后，他开始疯狂想念女儿了。他猜Flag应该明白这个。  
可惜，被关在贝尔里夫的Floyd没法主动了解任何外面的情况。所以直到他无聊到发疯，Flag的身影才大驾光临。“太久了！”他冲着对方抗议，换来一个惊讶地眼神。“哪怕仅仅两周？”Flag笑着欣赏Floyd的不自在，“行了，伙计。我们去见Zoe。”“这就对了！宝贝儿！”如果不是还有太多人在场盯着他们，Floyd恨不得立刻跳起来拥抱对方并给他一个吻。  


直到被押送上车独处，他才短暂地接触到Flag的嘴唇。“你真的花了太多时间。”他忍不住再次抱怨。“只是一些任务。”Flag耸肩解释，并丢给他一大包的信件，你可以趁现在先看。“什么——”Floyd怀疑自己要被淹没了，他放弃原本想要和对方拉近关系的打算，认真看起了信。直到快下车，Floyd突然想起了什么，“这次你总不会还要继续站在门口吧？”他看向Flag，得到一个不解的眼神。“Zoe一定会发现的，我可不想尝试瞒她这个。”“厄——好吧？”Flag尴尬地摸了一下自己的鼻子，“就，喝杯茶？”“没问题。”  
Zoe对圆桌会议的新成员没有想象的排斥，令两位成年人都不由松了口气。但是她仍然抗议了之前的通讯中断，并获得一份双重的保证。  
虽然时间短暂，但是这次探视的时长已经尽了Flag最大的权限。Floyd有些沮丧地跟着Flag踏出女儿家门，无精打采地继续在车上翻阅着之前的信件。“你说我还要做多少任务才能重新和Zoe生活在一起？”他忍不住问Flag，对方只是耸了耸肩，“谁知道呢？我猜一定很多。”他拿起一开始就放在车上的某个文件夹翻阅了一下，“或者看你表现？”“好吧，我该怎么做？宝贝儿，你不能看着事情一直这样下去吧？哪怕是为了Zoe？”“不止是为了Zoe。”Flag低声念叨了一句，将手中的文件拍在对方手上。“看看？”“这是什么？”“一份新的协议。”Floyd皱着眉头打开文件，协议两个字让他很没好感，但也几乎是立刻的，他的表情就变了。  
“这是什么？！”Floyd惊喜地看着Flag，“这是我想的那个？！”  
“嗯哼。”Flag抬起下巴，“就是你看到的那样。”  
“我真的可以重新得到Zoe的监护权？”  
“没错，只要你同意协议上的条件并签字。”  
“我同意！”  
“嘿！”Flag有些不满他表现的急躁，“你确定仔细看完了？”  
“当然！”Floyd兴奋指着上面的条款，“只要签下伴侣协议我就有机会获得Zoe的监护权！”  
“不是你，而是你和我一起。而且还必须是在你满足审核评估后，你的监禁服刑也不会结束，只是换一种方式。”Flag强调并纠正他。“你真的确定你同意？”  
“为什么不？！”Floyd热情地看着他，“你想好怎么监视我了吗？宝贝儿？”  
“我会折磨死你的。”Flag揽过对方的脖子威胁，但最终得到的是一个吻的回应。  
“我是真的越来越爱你了，Rick。”

“顺便说。”将Floyd送回牢房后，Flag隔着铁门叫住了对方。“下次任务，我不会在最前面了。”  
“什么意思？”Floyd紧张地看着对方。Flag翻了个白眼，并刻意扭过头不看Floyd，“没什么，只是换成在后面看着你而已。你会在通讯器里听到我的命令。”他耸耸肩，继续使谈话保持轻松。  
“原因呢？难道是沃勒——”“不，不是。”Flag摸了一下自己的嘴角，“一些个人原因，有一段时间我都不会在前线了。也许还会休个长假。”  
“OK，Rick。我得知道自己是还能继续看见你的对吧？特别是在我刚签完那份协议后，要我提醒你上面是怎么描述我们的关系吗？你就不能直说吗？”“你当然会见到我。”Flag好笑地看着他，“我说过我要开始折磨你了。”  
“我欢迎你现在就进来折磨我。”“滚开，不是现在。”Flag将头抵在门上，似乎在犹豫。这让Floyd越发重视起问题本身，“到底发生了什么？”  
Flag只好无奈地抬头看向他。  
“问你自己啊，神枪手。我明明给过你一整包的套，你却一个也没有用不是吗？”


	9. 后续 1

百目巨人计划是由几支固定的小队所组成的。除了代号X的最高机密队伍外，其它都是从美军各特种部队里挑选出来的优秀成员所组成的特别行动小组。 RickFlag上校正是这支优秀队伍的战斗行动指挥官。作为一名职业军人，Flag的履历可以说漂亮的惊人。更别提对方还是一位Omega——他从进入军校的那一刻起就没掩饰过这一点，并用惊人的实力压制在诸多Alpha之上，成为了一名极具忠诚的战略专家。他的大部分同事与下属常常会忘记Flag是一名Omega的事实，直到被对方偶尔逸散的信息素所提醒。在加上出生一个军人世家所能予以的背后支持，Flag在军中一直走的很顺。  
直到他牵扯进百目巨人计划，甚至更进一步成为X特遣队的行动指挥官。但这也是某种另外的职业生涯契机，因为他将从此战斗在最前沿的那些新战场上。  
对Flag的大部分队员来说，大家也并不反感自己的领导是一位Omega。而且是一位专业并极具领导力，与他们共同战斗在前线的Omega。某些时候，甚至可以说是一种享受。  
但是当这位Omega指挥官身上开始带着某位Alpha队员的信息素起，事情就变地不再那么美妙了。像“妈咪”不再在乎他们了似得。通讯器里偶尔让人蛋疼的称呼是其次，任务间隙黏在一起也最多伤伤眼睛。但每一次都毫无自觉带着一身信息素味儿走在他们面前的指挥官本人，才是真正的最大折磨。显然上校阁下对在任务中被迫保持单身的各位下属毫无同情心，这才是最难过的。  
但是大家也能理解对方那位Alpha身份的特殊性，虽然很遗憾就这么被挖走了他们的高岭之花。但这是现代社会，恋爱自由。  
可是没人能想到的，他们尽然会遭遇指挥官即将休长假前的最后地狱时刻。介于身份与任务的特殊性，上校阁下的休假被一拖再拖，总有些不大不小的事件需要他坐阵指挥那只“秘密队伍”。虽然，因为指挥官身体状态的高压威胁，X队被某Alpha领导地也算行动有方。但对于习惯站在最前沿的Flag来说，偶尔还是会在后方暴躁地想要亲自上阵。当然，也很难说这种易发的剧烈情绪是否与特殊时期有关。总之，在对方正式休假前，在所有行动中与任务目标一样重要的，就是指挥官本人了。这点不仅Flag本身的那些下属，连最难约束的X队也同意。  
虽然他们是一群“混蛋”，但能被选入参与X特遣行动，加入“自杀小队”。除了有“特长”外，还证明他们没完全丧失最基本的理智。所以大家一致同意，尊重和保护孕夫是行动首要要则。  
偶尔某个新成员刚冒出挑衅的念头，就会被以女性成员带头的组织给提前摁下去，并确保对方会给指挥官阁下应有的尊重。  
除了过度保护带来的不爽以外，Flag对当前状况也还算满意。虽然他时常在部队中进出，但已经有很长一阵子没穿过作战背心了。一些日常的工作，包括任务的情报分析和总结报告之类的他仍然能轻松完成。具体行动作战则改为在后方指挥处远程指导，而这正是相当考验耐心的时刻。因为总所皆知的原因，某Alpha是在通讯中被指责最多的对象。但是大家乐见其成，如果到最后不会变成某种炫耀就更感谢了。  
任务结束后的团聚时刻就更伤人了，黑白抱抱熊不但粘在一起，某Alpha还会傻兮兮地把手伸进上校宽松衣服的下摆里。是人都知道他在干嘛，但是大家还是得看在长官的面子上多加忍耐。可是随着孕期的增长，Flag的气质也逐渐的越发Omega起来。这就比较令人尴尬了，特别是当指挥官以为自己仍然还是体格或战力都在顶端的那种人时。没人敢提醒他如今的模样却严肃训话的模样有多微妙，总之大家都多少有些分心。其中某Alpha的表情最奇怪，当然，大家也忍受了。  
但是，当某Alpha宣布自己要陪产的时候。即使可以理解，也不能忍受了。X特遣队成员最配合的一次行动，大概也就是在集体围殴死亡射手的时候了。Flag身为队长则在一旁看地挺开心。


	10. 后续2

当Flag向Floyd宣布自己怀孕，他也正式开始折磨对方了。首先是精神上的，被关在牢房里的前著名杀手陷入又一次即将成为父亲的焦虑中。而贝尔里夫之外关于死亡射手的一次次审核评估也正在进行。他们还需要向Zoe解释即将发生的一切，幸好善良的女孩儿很快就接受了。  
当Flag略紧张地向她提到关于一位新成员，弟弟或者是妹妹。Zoe主动拥抱了Flag，“所以你会是我的新妈咪，对吗？我们会一起生活吗？”“如果你愿意的话，亲爱的。”“那你还会看住爹地，让他不再……恩，杀人？”“抱歉，亲爱的。你父亲得执行一些特殊任务，但我保证那都是处于好的目的。”“好吧，我知道爹地擅长什么。”女孩儿体谅地反过来安慰他，“就像你也是一名军人，对吗？”“没错，就是那样。而我会看住他。”“太好了！”  
没法照顾自己怀孕的Omega已经让人足够沮丧，而当对方还要继续指挥他们那些任务的时候，Floyd就直接愤怒了。没有一个Alpha受到了自己的Omega怀孕期间还身负武器前往危险区域，哪怕只是留在后方队伍也不行。两人爆发了争执，但Floyd无法说服对方。最终只好尽力在行动中提高效率回报。沃勒虽然不满Flag这么快就怀孕，但还是对计划的顺利进行感到得意。X特遣队发挥了预期应有的作用，大家各取所需。如果一切顺利，Floyd将以终身为政府提供军事服务为代价，而换得另种限制人身自由的监禁——在他和Flag、Zoe共同组成的新家里。虽然背后的审核评估程序一大堆，但任然可算是前景乐观。  
等Flag终于开始正式休假，Floyd也得到尝试性的短暂外出服刑许可开始陪产。所谓的折磨又有了不同的变化，某人害怕的“家庭生活”开始上线。  
他们的新家在哥谭——考虑到照顾Zoe。在这个城市生活本身就需要一定的勇气，而新组成的夫夫二人显然并不缺乏。即使是已经完全显怀的Flag，也能在接送Zoe上下学的路上轻松教训一些不长眼的小混蛋。很快Zoe的同学就知道她有了一位高大的新“妈咪”。而Floyd负责在家重新学习从前不屑一顾的生活技能，开始为照顾家人而努力。某种意义上这比开枪射击难度大多了。  
例如煎松饼的技巧，还是Zoe教他的。而Flag在部队里的时间待太久了，对这些技能同样谈不上擅长。甚至有时也同样要Zoe来提醒他孕期注意事项。  
总之，三人共同探索着新生活的点滴。幸好没发生什么惊人事件，排除掉那些报废的厨具外。至少，Floyd在孕夫按摩这件事上学到挺快的。  
到最后一个月，Flag也不再轻易出门了。幸好Zoe也正值假期，可以不用错过关键时刻。她可是期待很久了。也许是孕期荷尔蒙的影响，一直坦然以对的Flag也敏感起来。虽然他期待一个宝宝已经很久了，但也不免开始担心Floyd的想法。他知道对方是个好父亲，他亲眼目睹了他和Zoe之间的感情。但他有些不确定对自己肚子里即将诞生的这个新生命，Floyd也是同样的想法。毕竟对对方来说，这一切甚至称得上是一场意外。他是否真的就接受，还是出于自由或Zoe的监护权一类的权力而接受。Flag心里很不安。  
Zoe比Floyd更早发现了这一点，她认真地询问了爹地对新妈咪的感情，并坦然了自己对现在生活的喜爱，当然她也很喜欢Flag。Flag与外表完全不符的温柔，征服了女孩儿站到他这一边。所以Floyd也突然意识到自己该和Flag好好谈谈。  
“Rick？”Floyd一边帮Flag揉着沉重的腰，一边将对方抱紧怀里。“今天感觉怎么样？”  
“大概像背了一个塞满炸弹的战术背包？最大号的那种。”Flag昏昏欲睡地抱怨，“真奇怪，以前我的腰椎可没这么抗议过。”  
“因为它不但会动，而且还没法在你想取下来的时候就取下来？”  
“嗯哼。”现役指挥官上校勉强接受了这个答案。  
“Zoe说你最近心情不好，想和我聊聊吗？”  
Flag睁开眼睛看向自己上方的Alpha，脸上自然就露出一个淡淡的笑容。他最近刮掉了胡子，再加上体重增加，看上去比实际年龄小了很多。远离了战场与任务的硝烟，眉目间严肃的气息也随之减少了很多。这使他整个人都柔软了起来。  
“关于什么？”Flag挑了挑眉毛，脸上的表情让Floyd忍不住先低头给他一个亲吻。  
“你，或者宝宝。有任何想和我说的吗？”Floyd用脸颊蹭着对方的额头，手上的按摩也一直没停下。Flag疑惑地看着他，“我也不知道？还是你觉得有什么我该告诉你的？”  
“Rick，宝贝儿。”Floyd将他搂紧了一些，“你最近很不安？能告诉我原因吗？”  
“就是那些，”Flag撇了一下嘴，“产前综合症之类的大概。我猜。”  
“但你确实有疑问对吧？为什么不直接问出来呢？”  
“好吧。”Flag叹了口气，自Alpha怀中坐了起来。“我就是想知道——你真的，欢迎这个宝宝吗？还有现在的生活。而不仅仅是为了Zoe？”  
“当然了！”Floyd立刻肯定到。“你为什么到现在还会这么想？”  
“我就是，不确定你是否真的……”  
“我明白了。”Floyd突然明悟，并笑了起来。“所以事到如今你反而开始怀疑起自己？亲爱的，我以为签下协议的那一刻，你已经知道了。”他凑上去和对方交换了一个长吻，直到Flag推挤着让他放开自己。“那份协议只是——”Flag有些慌乱，“那只是一种保障手段，你知道的。”  
“如果仅仅是出于某种利益，我是不会签的。我以为你了解这一点。”  
“确实是那样。”Flag有些沮丧地点点头。“所以我只是……大概太无聊了胡思乱想。”  
“是我的错。”Floyd率先安抚对方，“是我没让你安下心。如果不是你现在怀孕，我真的很想让你切身感受我对你的想法。”感觉到顶着自己的东西，Flag的眼睛变水润了起来。“我可以帮你。”“不是现在。”Floyd摁住他蠢蠢欲动的手，“我们会有很长时间，宝贝儿。别急好吗？”  
Flag愣了愣，像是回味着对方话里的意思并最终露出一个更柔软的笑容。“好吧，如果你要转移注意力我建议你可以趁现在继续给宝宝想名字？”  
“我都写满三张纸了？Zoe那里还准备一大堆呢！”  
“那你决定下来了吗？”  
“相信我，你得亲眼看见他才决定的下来。”  
“我同意，还有我希望是个女孩儿。”


End file.
